


Baby Number One's The Impala

by taramacIay



Series: Deanna, Cas and Castiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Unplanned Pregnancy, fem! dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taramacIay/pseuds/taramacIay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna finds out she's pregnant after a romp in the sheets with Cas and tells Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Number One's The Impala

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING. Dean is a female in this - born that way.
> 
> Short drabble about Deanna finding out she's pregnant in a motel somewhere.
> 
>  
> 
> AU after Swan Song.  
> Cas brought Sam back to Dean - soul and all.
> 
> In this 'verse Sam was born '85 and Deanna in '83.
> 
>  

She was pregnant.

Well of course she would be. The one time she throws caution to the wind and jumps in the sack with a guy without contraception and this happens.

She would love to lie to herself, saying it was the heat of the moment [somewhere, she remembers herself singing that song along with the radio, with a disgruntled Sam whining about the early hour, but that seems like decades ago] but it wasn’t. That was built up sexual tension and they certainly had time to take precautions. It certainly wasn’t a rushed, in-and-out affair.

The other three rounds that night proved so.

On the bright side, at least this was whilst Cas was human. Two days later and, for all she knows, she could’ve had a fetus angel inside of her or something like that [she ignores the part of her that doesn’t feel horrified by the mere _thought_ at all].

The problem was; how was she going to tell Cas?

He wasn’t exactly fit to be a father. Hell, they’d barely sorted out their own relationship – bringing in another factor into the equation would just fuck it all up.

But she couldn’t lie either. It was Cas’, plus she felt he would know the moment he came back from... wherever he went. His angel mojo was creepy at best sometimes. He would certainly know immediately.

Feeling a headache coming on, she stumbled out of the bathroom holding the test, towards Sam’s motel bedroom. “Saaaaam! Sammy!” She dropped onto the couch and looked up at the ceiling blankly.

The taller sibling emerged from his room with a scowl, obviously annoyed with his sister. “What Deanna?” His expression soon softened, however, when he caught sight of how bad she looked, and he carefully approached her. “What happened?”

Instead of verbalising, she passed the test over so Sam could see, simply muttering “dammit” as she waited for her younger brother’s reaction.

Sam was silent for a minute. “Cas?” He sat next to her, staring at the plastic in disbelief.

Deanna nodded sadly – not regretting sleeping with Cas at all, but rather regretting not having thought ahead. Figures the one time she wasn’t careful she’d get knocked up. She was repeating the same things over and over again, but it wasn’t like she couldn’t indulge in self-pity every so often. This was definitely a time she could.

“Shit Deanna,” Sam whispered, “When was it?”

“Before the cage,” she shut her eyes tight, willing away the images of her brother – and her half-brother too – falling into the deep hole. “You were out, with Bobby.”

“That was more than three months ago, didn’t you feel sick before?”

“That’s why I tried the test. I thought it was a long shot, but better safe than sorry.” Suddenly she burst out laughing, “I should’ve thought that before I fucked Cas.” She abruptly stopped and put her head in her hands, “God we were so damn _careless_!”

Sam attempted to comfort her, patting her back and hugging her close. “Don’t worry. When Cas gets back we’ll see what we’ll do. He’ll be back soon.”

Of course, he didn’t, and Deanna never saw him for fourteen years.


End file.
